Ice, Wind and Dark OH MY!
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: (For InsanityQueen's Contest) Mana didn't want to battle him without a reason, but he was like all the others. Her last name stirred something in other bladers. Of course, she can't refuse a battle to show her true strength. Well, whatever, she kind of wanted to battle him anyway.


**A/N: **This was created for InsanityQueen's contest. I had fun writing it. The title is totally random since Mana doesn't use any dark attacks. But, yeah … hope it works!

* * *

**Ice, Wind and Dark … OH MY! **

"You!"

Mana turned to face the person that had called her out. The girl sighed as she recognized the dark green hair; honestly, she had told Kyoya again and again that she doesn't fight for no reason. He refused to take it as a reason. Ever since he found out her last name, the Leone user had been bugger her about bey battling him. It was pointless … absolutely pointless. She continued to walk toward the river; her training wasn't going to happen without her.

"Mana!"

"Listen Kyoya," she said turning on her heel to face him. "I don't battle for a reason! Give me your reason …"

"I want to see how strong you truly are," he explained. "You beat Benkei and Kenta in that tournament. Lost to Yu, but Yu's a pretty strong opponent."

Mana smirked as a fang appeared over her lower lip. Oh, he wanted to know how strong she was in battle. Well, it was a pretty good reason for her to battle him - to show her strength. She closed her eyes before moving off the sidewalk. Bey battles tended to get intense, and she didn't want to harm any people. Kyoya followed her as they managed to find a dish in the middle of nowhere. Mana blinked as she saw it.

"Do they just build these _anywhere _now?"

She got some sort of chortle out of her opponent, but he didn't say anything to answer her question. Mana heaved a sigh as she took her launcher from its holder. After she put it together, she grabbed the black bey. The girl tossed it in the air before catching it and showing Kyoya. The face bolt gleamed with an icy blue color; however, it had a hint of opaque black. She connected it to her launcher.

"Don't underestimate me, Kyoya."

He 'tched' before beginning the countdown, "3."

"2," she said.

"1."

Neither yelled "Let it rip!" as they released their beys into the dish. Fang Leone sat in the center as Fox 'floated' around it. After a few minutes, Mana got bored.

"Fox, attack!"

The black and purple bey flew toward Leone, but it was bounced back to the edge of the dish. The girl growled.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me, Valkov," he said, glaring at her.

"I _hate _my last name," she snarled. "Don't ever call me that."

Fox reacted to her anger as he smacked into Leone causing it to move from the center. Kyoya growled as his green bey slipped past Ice Fox. He switched to counter mode which gave an attack power boost. Leone went to hit Fox, but the bey dodged expertly then disappeared.

"Where'd Fox go?"

"Look up!"

Kyoya looked into the air as he saw a still spinning Ice Fox. A light blue swirl of light was forming on the performance tip. He saw ice gathering on it. Mana grinned as she brought her hand down. Fox started to fall.

"Special move! Ice Meteor!"

The bey dropped faster than a speeding bullet toward Leone. A picture of Fox appeared with ice covering his body. Kyoya didn't miss a beat as he countered her attack that relied on gravity.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!"

The tornado created by Leone off-kilter's Fox, and it misses Leone as the bey hits the dish. When he dust clears, Fox is still spinning and ice had covered the spot it had landed. Mana sneered at her opponent. Kyoya smirked.

"Special move! King Lion Crushing Fang."

A tornado reappears as it sucks Ice Fox into it. Soon enough, the green bey joins it as Leone uses the tornado to get to it.

"I'm not down and out yet, Kyoya. Snowstorm, Fox."

The temperature dropped dramatically around them as snow and ice started to fall. The tornado caused more of it to appear. Kyoya's eyes widened as he saw Leone's attack starting to freeze. The Valkov girl smirked as she realized the tornado was freezing from the subzero cold. When the attack ended, Leone fell to the dish, spinning of course, and the tornado shattered. Fox skated across the snow and ice as the lion bey wobbled from not being used to it.

"Come now, Kyoya. Don't tell me you can't play in the winter," taunted Mana. "It's not a lot of fun."

"Leone!"

The bey began to spin faster as it cracked the ice before shattering it. Lavender eyes lit up as she saw him breaking the ice. Kyoya's strength was amazing, but she wasn't all strength. Fox was light, slim and cunning … as was his user.

"Let's do it, Fox!"

The black bey swung out of the dish to try its special move one more time. Kyoya glared at it as he ordered Leone to prepare itself. The blue swirl of light reappeared as ice formed on the performance tip.

"Ice Meteor!"

The bey dropped.

"Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast!"

Multiple tornadoes appeared as Fox tried to dodge them in the air. He managed to avoid some of them before one of them hit him. But, the bey kept going as it plummeted through the tornado. One could have imagined a small fox going against a mighty lion as they faced off. A crash was heard as the beys met. A flash of black flew past her face as Ice Fox settled into the grass. Smoke was rising from the bey. Leone spun for a few seconds, wobbling, before falling over.

"You win, Kyoya," she said as she picked up Ice Fox. "I never imagined Fang Leone was that powerful."

"You're not bad yourself," he muttered as he picked Leone out of the dish.

"Meh," she said as she began to walk off. "You should give your friends a chance. They're nice people."

She didn't hear a reply before smiling. The girl hadn't been around them a lot, but she knew he cared. She waved as she continued toward the river; she wanted to listen to the river in peace there.


End file.
